Hot glee gay smut
by Daddy111
Summary: One-shot smut stories Plz leave reviews
1. chapter 1

This story is just hot smut oneshots with hot glee men

I do not own glee in any way shape or form.

Jake and puck 

Jake was in his room sleeping with nothing but his underwear on when he heard his bedroom door open.

Jake took a deep breath and already knew it was his older brother Noah puckerman.

"Uhhhh Noah I'm really tired can we do this later"

Jake said because he already knew what Noah wanted. Noah puckerman is a sex shark but not girls will put out for him so he resorts to his brother, he knows he can use Jake no matter if Jake wants it or not.

Puck just smirked and pulled jake off the bed and put him on his knees "I don't care what u want this isn't about you" Puck sat on the edge of the bed with his legs wide open and dangling off the bed. "suck my cock now" puck grabbed Jakes head and rubbed it all over his penis because he was already naked.

"Puck please I can't I'm tired". Puck didn't say anything he just pushed his throat all the way down Jakes penis causing Jake to gag. "What was that Jake I couldn't hear you" puck teased knowing Jake wouldn't be able to answer. Swallowing pucks cock it a tall order, he's a little bit bigger and thicker than Jake. Puck just keeps pushing Jakes head up and down on his cock "uh fuck,oh shit,yea Jake suck that cock". Jake tries to pull away but puck holds Jakes head in place and starts to thrust into his mouth. With each thrust pucks cock hits the back of Jakes throat causing his to spit and gag all over pucks cock. Puck pushes his cock in Jakes mouth as far as possible and holds it there "look up at me now" pucks says and Jake obeys looking up with tears in his eyes.

Puck just smirks "yea you like my cock in your mouth, you like chocking on your big bros fat cock".

Puck thrust into Jakes mouth again for several minutes "uhhh I'm close ahh fuck" jake tries to move off but puck tightens his grip and finally releases his load. Puck shoots strong after strong of hot thick semen down Jakes throat causing him to choke "ahhh yeah choke on my fat ass nut" puck says while shooting his last string of semen. Puck pulls out his cock drenched with spit and some semen and watches Jake swallow what's left of his load in his mouth.

Puck watches in awe and laughs how Jakes struggles to swallow his semen. Puck pushes Jake up to his feet and lays him flat on the bed "you ready for my thick puckerman cock" puck said in a seductive husky tone, Jake hesitated but nodded. Puck shoved his dick on Jake all in one thrust "ahhhhh fuck,oh god" Jake screamed in pain. Puck held himself all the way inside Jake, it's his brother so he don't actually wanna Damge the boy "fuck your so tight lil bro" puck grunted. Puck waited until Jakes body wasn't so tense and began to thrust in his little brother again he was going at a medium pace, "uhhhhhh puck" Jake moaned and puck smiled and turned back into his domination self and thrust into Jake hard and fast missionary style. Jack wrapped his arms and legs around pack and held onto to him while puck jackhammered Jake's asshole " ahhh oh fuck you like my dick in your ass?" Puck grunted into Jakes ear "ahhh fuck yea but please—ah go easy" puck knew jake was just playing his role and puck was so turned on by it "ahh yea take my fucking cock,your my little cumslut" puck moaned and thrust even faster into Jakes hole watching his face contort in pain and pleasure. Puck was thrusting into jake so fast that Jakes body was bouncing up and down between Puck and his bed, every time Jake would bounce up Pucks body would smack him straight down. Their skin smacking together began to down out the sound of the bed creaking.

"Oh my god puck" Jake began to see stars and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and then Jake passed out and puck didn't notice until Jake let go of puck. _Oh my god my bother passed out from the puckster._ Puck laughed at the thought but Puck needed to release his load. Puck pulled out of Jake and stood above him jerking off over him "ah fuck,oh shit" puck moaned and began to shoot his semen all over Jakes face. Semen landed on Jakes eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, eyebrows and just about everywhere else on Jakes face. "Ahh fuck Jake" puck moaned releasing his load while looking down at Jake with his semen all over his face. "Yea you look so hot with my nut all over your face" Puck said while shooting his last string of semen in Jakes hair and puck laughed "that's gonna be hard to get out in the morning". Puck loved Jakes face being covered in his semen to him it was a sign that Puck owned Jake. Puck pulled his phone out and took a couple pictures then left Jake their covered in his semen.


	2. Ryder and blaine

_Ryder: my house after school I'm hungry for your slutty pussy_

 _Blaine: yes daddy_

 _Ryder has been fucking Blaine for weeks now. Ryder has a very high sex drive and only Blaine's pussy could fuffil it._

 _So after school they met up by Ryder's car in the parking lot. "Get in and suck my dick slut". "Yes daddy" Blaine replied. Once Blaine got in he unzipped Ryder's pants and licked his 11 inch hung horse dick that stood like a pole and was as thick as a pole too. While Ryder was driving with one hand he was pushing Blaine's head up and down on his cock causing him to gag. "Fuck yea gag on my fat dick slut". Blaine had his lips shut tightly around the throbbing monster while Ryder was driving with one hand and using Blaine with the other._

 _Once they got upstairs Ryder wasted absolutely no time at all and got him and Blaine completely naked. Ryder threw Blaine on the bed and plunged his entire monster into Blaine. "AHHHHHH!!" Blaine screamed with tears coming out of his eye_ _s, they had never done it without preparation before. Ryder laughed at Blaine's tears and thrusted into his pussy even harder. "That's right you little bitch cry." Ryder said as he smacked Blaine across the face and thrust into his pussy hard for several times._

 _"Master please I need to come" said Blaine while crying. "Go ahead slut, I'm closec too" Ryder said in a husky tone. Blaine let go and scream tightening his pussy around his cock while his juices sprayed around Ryder's cock. Ryder only let Blaine cum so he could fuck Blaine in his sensitive state which hurt Blaine but Ryder didn't care. Ryder smirked as he fumed Blaine harder than ever making Blaine repeatedly scream and cry, begging Ryder to cum. Evuntally Ryder came hard and loud, he blew a heavy, sticky wad into Blaine's Pussy, painting his walls full of semen._

 _When Ryder pulled out he pulled Blaine's swollen pussy lips apart to inspect the damage he had done. " wow I fucked you up slut" Ryder said while watching his cum leak out of Blaine's pussy with a little bit of blood._

 _Ryder took a few pics then got dressed and left_


End file.
